Come Fly With Me
by smileitserica
Summary: Give them your best Pan Am smile. Everlark during the jet age.


_June 1963_

* * *

Katniss pins the braid under the assigned blue cap. Her white-gloved fingers smooth any fly away hairs to pesky to stay tamed. She bites her lip staring at herself in the mirror, which reminds her of the lipstick she forgot in her New York City apartment. She spins around on her heel as she spots Madge enter the weighing room through the mirror.

"Madge!" The blonde looks up from the paper she's reading as Katniss hurries toward her. "Please tell me you brought your make-up." Katniss practically begs once she reaches her across the hall. Madge laughs nodding her head. She quickly opens her Pan Am bag shuffling around the contents.

"Whatcha need?" Katniss points to her bare lips with a grimace. "Why do you always forget the lipstick?"

"Because I hate it." Katniss smiles sweetly as Madge hands over the green tube containing the bright pink cosmetic. She chuckles holding up a small mirror as Katniss quickly applies the makeup. She pops her lips together before giving her friend the Pan American smile. "How do I look?"

"Like a regular Pan Am girl." Madge smiles dropping the green tube back into her bag. "Look at this," Madge holds up the paper for Katniss to see, "Juan Trippe Announces Youngest Pilot for International Travel." Madge reads the headline as Katniss rapidly scans the Times in her friend's hand.

"Who is it?"

"Apparently some Navy pilot hot shot." Madge laughs folding up the newspaper stuffing it into her blue bag. "Names Peeta or something. I wasn't really reading it carefully." Katniss nods as the two begin walking into the room they had to weigh in. "Where are you headed?" Madge said softly jumping in line behind the other stewardesses.

"Barcelona, how about you?" Madge raised an eyebrow before a smirk graced her pink lips.

"Scottsdale." Katniss covered her mouth with her white-gloved hand to stifle her laughter. "One day, Katniss, I'll be an international traveler too."

"_Pero usted debe saber el idioma_." Madge shook her head turning to the front of the line.

"I'm ignoring you. Enjoy Spain." Madge chuckled stepping onto the scale. Katniss laughed as her friend's numbers were written down before her turn. Katniss forced a smile at the overly made up Ms. Trinkett before the woman took down her own numbers.

"Are you wearing your girdle?" The woman's voice was piercingly high and it made Katniss's force smile drop.

"Uh, ye-yes."

"You're stockings are falling." The woman pointed to Katniss's legs as the sheen material was twisted slightly. "Fix that, off with you." Katniss nodded hurrying toward Madge.

"That woman is awful."

"Tell me about it." The two girls look over as Delly walks toward them. Her blonde curly hair falling dishevel around her face as she clings to her hat. Madge takes in a breath at their friend's appearance.

"Delly what happened?" Katniss asks plucking the hat from her hands, she begins to smooth out the creases Delly's hands have caused.

"I've been grounded." Madge audibly gasps pressing a gloved hand to her chest. Katniss rolls her eyes at her friend before turning back to an upset Delly. "I gained a few pounds." She shrugs her shoulders. Katniss nods gently touching Delly's shoulder. The weight restrictions of Pan Am only allowed the girls to gain a pound or two within a year of working. Delly's blue eyes began to bubble over with unshed tears. Katniss tried her best at a sympathetic smile, but no one had comforted her when she was grounded for not wearing her girdle on a flight.

"It'll be fine Delly." Katniss dropped her hand glancing at the clock on the wall. "I'm so sorry but I have to get going, those planes don't wait." Katniss quickly stepped around her two coworkers rushing to make it to her flight for Barcelona.

* * *

Katniss held her breath before stepping onto the plane letting it out in a long outbreath. It was like an odd tradition of hers ever since her first flight from New York to Boston.

"_Hola _brainless!" Katniss smiled as Johanna fluttered her gloved fingers. Johanna had already discarded her blue uniform jacket and hat as she set up the cabin.

"Johanna, what luck that we're on a flight together!" Katniss laughed dropping her Pan Am bag into the crew's closet. Jo grinned walking over to Katniss.

"So, we have a new pilot." Jo clapped her hands with a slight roll of her eyes.

"The man from the paper?"

"You read the article?" Katniss shrugged walking pasted Jo to finish setting up the cabin. "Well apparently Juan Trippe thinks the sun shines out of this man's ass."

"Jo!" Katniss scolded before stuffing pillows into the overheard compartment. Jo shrugged as Wiress and Annie, the other two stewardesses, walked aboard the plane.

"What did she do now?" Annie laughed dropping her bag into the closet with the others.

"Just talking about our new pilot." Jo shrugged.

"Oh the young one?" Wiress added from behind Annie.

"He's twenty-five." Jo scoffed folding a blanket. "The way they're talking about him you'd think he was 16." Katniss chuckled as Annie giggled quietly busying herself with the dishes.

"Ladies, ladies, ladies." Each head turned to the new voice that stepped onto the plane. Finnick leaned against the archway a smirk gracing his gorgeous features. Annie blushed slightly as Finnick winked at her. "Miss me?"

"Hardly Fin," Jo mocked walking toward him, "Don't you have a plane to not fly?"

"Hey, hey, I happen to be the first officer."

"Sure Mr. co-pilot." The four stewardesses shared a laugh at Jo's teasing. "Where is this new young pilot anyway?" Finnick glared at the short brunette before him.

"He's coming." He turned away toward the cockpit. "Excuse me but I have to warm up the engines to a plane that I'm not flying." They watched as he retreated behind the door.

"Johanna, that was not nice." Annie scolded as a smiled played on her lips.

"Never said I was sweetheart." Jo flicked the teased strands of Annie's auburn hair. She slipped her uniform jacket on just as the young pilot walked on board followed by the flight engineer. She was giving them her best Pan Am smile as they walked toward her.

"Hello" The pilot nodded before Johanna removing his hat revealing a head of blonde curls styled neatly.

"Johanna Mason, Purser." She grabbed his hand shaking it firmly. He nodded once again before turning toward the other stewardesses.

"I'm Peeta Mellark, I guess I'll be your pilot." He grinned tucking his hat under his arm. "Ah and this is Gale Hawthorne, he'll be the second officer." Peeta waved to the tall man to his right. The stewardesses nodded in unison as Peeta introduced himself. Jo stepped in front of the young pilot gesturing to the ladies behind her.

"This is Annie, Wiress; they'll be serving coach for the flight. And this is Katniss, she'll be first class with me." Jo waved toward Katniss situated in the back tucking blankets into a closet. Katniss turned smoothing out her uniform skirt before walking closer to the rest of the flight crew. "She'll be the one serving your coffee and meals." Katniss nodded pulling on her uniform jacket slightly under the watchful gaze of the captain.

"I'll look forward to it." He grinned, his blue eyes lighting up with amusement. Katniss looked down at her black heels feeling an unfamiliar blush creep up her neck. "Gale," he nodded to the man next to him, "we should get ready for take off." They watched as the two men stepped into the cockpit closing the door behind them.

"Pretty easy on the eyes eh?" Jo nudged Katniss's hip with her own. Katniss chuckled turning away and busying herself before the passengers arrived.

* * *

Katniss hands clutched the counter as she waited for the coffee pot to finish brewing. Three hours in the air and Finnick was already begging for his fourth cup.

"Our young captain requesting a cup of coffee?" Jo reached behind Katniss for a cup.

"Finnick has been coming out here every half hour begging for coffee."

"Shouldn't he be helping fly a plane?"

"One would think wouldn't they?" Katniss laughed switching the pot off as Jo went off to help a passenger. Katniss stretched, her white uniform shirt riding up slightly; the sudden cough behind her caused her to jump against the counter the coffee mugs clanging together. She turned around to a red face Peeta. "Oh Captain Mellark, I'm sorry about the wait I was just brining in the coffee." Katniss hurried her words as Peeta shook his head, a small smile gracing his handsome features.

"Please call me Peeta," She nodded clasping her hands together. "I just wanted to stretch my legs." He grinned before pointing behind her. "Mind if I…" Katniss nodded quickly.

"Oh sure, help yourself." Katniss tried to move as Peeta reached around her. She was close enough to smell the subtle sent of his soap and what seemed like cinnamon. She could feel the blush rising on her cheeks.

"So how are you enjoying the flight so far?" He smiled pouring coffee into the mug.

"It's nice," Katniss nodded, "and smooth." He chuckled as she bit her pink bottom lip.

"That's what I aim for." She laughs softly as he sips on the dark liquid. "Have you been to Barcelona before?" She nods turning back to the counter to busy herself. "Do you know the language?"

"_Yo soy fluido._" She grins pouring coffee into Finnick's empty mug.

"Pardon?" She nods a small smile tugging on the corners of her pink lips.

"Yes, I know the language. Do you?" She turns as Peeta lets out a laugh.

"I know _hola_?"

"Well, at least they'll think you're friendly, just saying 'hello' to everyone." He laughs shaking his head.

"Could I bribe you to help me out in Spain?"

"Bribe me?"

"I'll buy you dinner if you translate the menu." Katniss bites her lip shaking her head.

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Helping out a poor ignorant Pan Am pilot?"

"Speaking of pilot," Jo smirks leaning into the small kitchenette the two have been standing in. "Shouldn't you be flying a plane?" Peeta lifts his finger his mouth hanging slightly open.

"You're certainly right. If you'd please excuse me ladies." He turns making his way into the cockpit. He holds open the door slightly turning back to Katniss and Johanna. "Think about it?" He gives her a large smile before slipping behind the door.

"Care to tell me what that was about?" Johanna smiles leaning against the counter. Katniss shrugs a smile spreading on her face.

"I'm not sure."

* * *

"Enjoy Barcelona." Katniss smiled as the last passenger walked off the plane. Jo let out a long sigh once the passenger was out of sight.

"So glad that's over." She turned making her way toward the closet containing their bags. "What do you say, why don't we go enjoy Barcelona?" Jo pulled her bag from the closet turning back around to Katniss. The cockpit door opens, the laughter from the men spilled out the opened door as they made there way toward the stewardesses.

"Something funny boys?" Jo quickly adjusts her bag from one arm to the other. Finnick laughs shaking his head.

"Just laughing at how oblivious our captain here is." Finnick claps Peeta on the shoulder, as the blonde's face grows slightly red. Jo raises an eyebrow before giving the men a shake of her head.

"Ladies let's go debrief." Jo smiles gesturing for the three other stewardesses to follow her.

"Katniss" She feels a gentle hand on her elbow stopping her from following the girls off the plane. She turns around to the smiling face of her captain. Gale and Finnick are behind him snickering about something as they gather their bags. "Can I talk to you? For a minute?" Katniss shifts her bag slightly before nodding. Peeta's face lightens with relief as she follows him to the cabin. Peeta clasps his hands together waiting for their audience to leave. Katniss looks over her shoulder at the two men waving their hands at them. She looks back to Peeta, his face is lightly tinged pink and his lips are pressed tightly together. "Have you thought about it?"

"Pardon me?" Katniss leans closer making sure to hear him correctly.

"Would you care to help out a poor American in a foreign city?" Katniss takes him in, her gray eyes wide in shock. His blonde hair is styled under his hat. His dark blue uniform stretches perfectly over his broad shoulders. His white shirt crisp and clean against his slightly tanned skin. Katniss swallows thickly as she looks up into his questioning blue eyes.

"I don't-" He holds up his hand. Katniss notices the faint scars peppered on the tan skin.

"You really think it's a good idea for your pilot to wander the streets of the city he doesn't know the language in?" He gives her a sly grin causing Katniss to blush. "I could get lost, never find the airport, all those poor passengers not getting back to the states on time. You wouldn't want to be the cause of that now would you?" She laughs softly shaking her head.

"Well, when you put it that way." He smiles broadly making Katniss take in a sharp breath.

"So is that a yes?" She nods slightly. Peeta's face lights up as he tells her that he'll meet her in the lobby at seven before he tells her he has to go check in with his co-pilot. Katniss laughs quietly at his retreating form. She stands in the plane cabin gathering her bearings before taking her first steps into Barcelona International.

* * *

Annie shook her head at Katniss's reflection in the mirror. Katniss pulled at her hair clipping the dark locks back.

"What" She mumbled through a mouth of bobby pins.

"Nothing" She smiled falling onto the hotel bed. Katniss turned around sliding the bobby pin into her hair.

"Don't act like you and Finnick never go out." Katniss pointed her finger walking toward the bathroom.

"I'm not acting like anything." Annie laughed from the bed stretching out across the lavish comforter. "So you're dating the captain?" Katniss poked her head out the bathroom door she stabbed her eyeliner stick in air toward her friend a scowl forming on her face.

"I'm not dating him." She turned back into the bathroom and started to apply her eyeliner. "I'm just translating the menu for him." She heard Annie's muffled voice as she finished with the black liner. She ran her finger under her eyes cleaning up any mess before walking back out into the room.

"You're telling me he doesn't know basic Spanish?" Katniss slipped on her black heels as Annie propped herself up with her arm.

"I guess not." Annie rolled her eyes. Katniss smoothed out her dark green shift dress looking down at Annie. "I guess I should go?" Annie smiled falling back into the bed.

"Enjoy your dinner!" Annie waved as Katniss walked out the door placing her black hat on her head.

* * *

Katniss took a deep breath standing outside the lounge of the hotel. She could make out Peeta's broad shoulders under a dark sports jacket. His blonde hair was slightly longer than she was used to, the ends curling up at the base of his head. He was swirling a cup full of amber liquid leaning against the bar. He laughed at something the bartender said as Katniss approached his stool.

"Katniss!" He smiled widely turning in his stool toward her. She gave a small smile nodding at the bartender as she turned down a drink. "I'm glad you made it." Katniss sensed a small amount of shock in his voice as he slipped from the stool.

"Anything to get out and enjoy the city." She shrugged her shoulders following him out of the hotel in the busy city.

"Yeah, shame we're headed out tomorrow." He shoved his hands into his coat pockets as they walked down the street.

"Another day, another adventure." She smiled as he nodded looking up as they passed the Sagrada Familia. She looked up as well. The large building towering beautifully over the city.

"It's breathtaking." His voice was soft as not to disrupt the moment. Katniss pressed her lips together dropping her gaze to Peeta. He looked over at her, his blue eyes shining in amazement.

"Come on, I know a small café not too far from here."

* * *

"_Si, y vamos a baber dos aguas_." Katniss nodded closing the menu and handing it back to the waiter. He nodded quickly retreating to the kitchen. She picked at the bread in the basket as Peeta looked around the small café. "So, a pilot ay?" He smiled, shaking his head. His hands nervously played with the white tablecloth.

"Yes," He smiles looking down at his hands splayed flat against the table. "I was in the Navy." Katniss raised her eyebrows placing a piece of the bread in her mouth. "I was over in Vietnam," Katniss nodded biting her lip. "Flying planes," He waved his hand in the air as if it was nothing making Katniss chuckle softly.

"So why are you flying for Pan Am now?" He lost the easy smile on his face immediately making Katniss's stomach twist uncomfortably.

"Viet Cong sent a bullet through my thigh." Katniss gasped pressing her hand to her open mouth.

"I'm so sorry." He shook his head smiling sweetly at her. He pulled a roll from the basket breaking it apart.

"There's nothing to be sorry for. I was discharged and Dad was an old friend of Juan Trippe so I got the job."

"Simple as that?"

"Basically." Katniss forced a smile but her mind was reeling. She had busted her ass to become a Pan Am stewardess. Working two jobs to get into college, than another job to get through college, studying multiple foreign languages, and taking test after test so she could take to the sky. The waiter came out with their food and drinks. Peeta thanked the man pulling his napkin across his lap as Katniss sat motionless watching him. She had lost her appetite.

"If you'd excuse me, I need to go use the powder room." Katniss said coolly dropping her napkin on the table and walking toward the restroom. Peeta stood from his chair with a grin watching her walk before sitting back at the table. Katniss groaned looking back at the table. Her hand rested against the door before walking toward the entrance to the café. She took in a deep breath as she stepped back out into the busy street. He could make it back to the hotel on his own.

* * *

Katniss opened the door to the room she was sharing with Annie. Wiress and her roommate were playing a game of cards as Katniss closed the door.

"How was the date?" Annie called placing a card on the table. Wiress smiled pressing her cards to her mouth to hide her laughter.

"It wasn't a date." Katniss groaned kicking off her heels. She pulled her hat from her head throwing it on the bed before following. "And I left him there." Her voice was muffled against the bedspread.

"You did not!" Annie gasped as Wiress laughed. Katniss turned her head squinting at the two girls.

"His daddy got him the job."

"What are you talking about?" Wiress asked dropping her own card to the table and picking up another. Katniss pushed herself up turning to sit.

"We busted our butts to get this job." Katniss waved her hands between them. "And his dad is an old friend of Juan Trippe so he gets the international pilot job. It's ridiculous."

"I'm sure Juan Trippe didn't just give him the job?" Annie studies her cards swapping them around.

"Yeah I thought he was a Navy pilot or something like that?" Wiress waves her hand trying to urge Annie to make a move.

"He said it was as 'simple as that'." Annie's mouth opened slightly to form a response as a knock at the door interrupted her. Katniss looked over at the door knowing immediately who was behind the wooden barrier. "I'll get it." She pushed herself up walking to the door. She pulled it open to Peeta's concerned face.

"Hi," He smiled slightly holding a small white bag. "I was worried." Katniss slipped out of the room closing the door behind her.

"I'm sorry." She said quickly through her clenched teeth. He pressed his lips together rocking on his heels.

"I thought you might still be hungry." He held the bag in front of her. "I was able to bag up your food. Sure was hard trying to get them to understand what I was asking for." He smiled shaking his head. "You should have seen me trying to get them to check the bathroom." He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. Katniss grabbed the bag of food and offered him a smile.

"I just wasn't feeling well." He nods looking down at his dark leather shoes.

"I understand, so I'll see you on the plane tomorrow?" She nods grabbing the doorknob behind her.

"Goodbye Peeta." She slips behind the door leaving him in the hallway with his mouth open to reply.

* * *

They arrived back in New York City close to 11:30 the next evening. Katniss was dead on her feet as she followed Johanna to the locker room.

"I can't wait to be in my own bed." Katniss yawned pulling on her blue uniform jacket. Johanna laughed shaking her head as she stopped before the locker room.

"Looks like someone's trying to get your attention?"

"What are you talking about?" Katniss asked through another yawn. Jo pointed to the main desk. Katniss followed to see Peeta peeking over the top of the newspaper in his hands. Katniss groaned pulling on her jacket again.

"Go see what fly boy wants." Johanna nudged her friend toward Peeta. Katniss walked slowly toward the man. He folded the paper as she stepped up to the desk pulling up another paper.

"Good evening Katniss."

"Good evening." She responded politely opening the paper. He smiled leaning against the desk.

"Can we talk about Barcelona?" Katniss looked up from the paper raising an eyebrow slightly.

"We can." He nodded moving closer to the stewardess.

"You left me in the café." She folded the paper smoothing out any of the wrinkles.

"I did." He laughed shaking his head.

"Can we talk about that?" Katniss groaned turning to face him. She took a deep breath not realizing how close he had become. She looked up her gray eyes scrutinizing his blue.

"What's there to talk about Peeta?" She said softly before stepping back.

"Why did it happen? Did I upset you in some way?" He stepped closer.

"You just don't understand." Katniss shook her head looking around the nearly empty airport.

"Please enlighten me." His voice was becoming irritated. Katniss sighed.

"You don't understand because you were handed things. You don't understand how hard we all worked to be here because your daddy got you a job to fly planes." Her words were delivered smoothly; it took Peeta a second to completely understand.

"You think I was handed this job?" Katniss pressed her lips together giving a short nod. "I worked just as hard as everyone else here." His voice was tight as he lean in closer toward her. Katniss's heart was thumping against her chest; she could feel a slight blush creeping up her neck. "My father's name may have helped me get a foot in the door but my credentials got me where I am today." Katniss stood motionless looking up at the blonde man before her. "You don't think I rather be flying planes for my country instead of a commercial flight for vacationers?" Katniss bit her lip as Peeta's stern voice washed over her. Peeta grabbed his suitcase from the desk as well as the newspaper he had been reading before turning back to Katniss. "So next time, before you go thinking that things were handed to me my entire life, just remember Katniss, you don't know me." His firm voice made Katniss want to crawl inside herself and hide. She bit her lip fighting the tears that were stinging the back of her throat as she watched him walk away.

* * *

It had been a week before her next flight. A week without running into the captain, and a week of overthinking the horrible conversation. She walked through the doors to the Pan Am building gathering her assignment for her next flight later that day. She quickly read over her destination a small smile playing on her lips. The entire flight would be full of reporters headed to West Berlin. A press charter for the speech President Kennedy was giving in Germany to show the world that the United States supports them against the Soviets. If luck was on her side she would actually be able to see the young president speak.

"Katniss," She looked up from her paper at the voice she hadn't heard in over a week. "Excited for the 24 hour layover in Berlin?"

"Excited to see the president." She grinned as he pulled a folder from the desk in front of them.

"Kennedy supporter?" He asked flipping through the weather chart. Katniss smiled taking in his form, his broad shoulders seemed more defined under his captain uniform. His blonde curls peeking out slightly from under his cap.

"Nixon supporter?" Katniss counter. He looked up suddenly with a grin.

"I support whoever brings our men home safely." He stated simply sliding the folder under his arm. "Looks like smooth weather for our flight." He gestured his hand out for Katniss to walk ahead of him.

"Well that's just swell."

"Swell, indeed." He smiled pulling open the door for her.

* * *

"Let's go see Jack!" Johanna wiggled her eyebrows standing at the base of the stairs in the hotel lobby. Katniss laughed her hand on the railing as she stepped down the stairs. Annie was close behind, excited to see the president herself.

"Mind if we join you ladies?" Finnick grinned stepping up behind Johanna. Annie threw her hand up rushing over to Finnick.

"Of course not, we could use your height to describe everything to us!" She laughed pushing her auburn hair over her shoulder.

"It's really crowded out there." Peeta walked in through the hotel door brushing off his jacket.

"The presidents in town, what else would you expect?" Johanna rolled her eyes stepping past him to walk out of the hotel. The rest of the flight crew followed her out into the busy streets of West Berlin.

"Where should we go?" Annie shouted as they were pushed through the crowd. Her hand squeezed tightly onto Katniss as they struggled through the people. Katniss kept her eyes on the curls of the blonde man in front of her. He looked behind him giving her a wink before jumping on the light post. He looked ahead as Annie and Katniss fell into a fit of laughter.

"What are you doing?" Annie shouted clutching her hat against her head.

"Peeta, you look like Gene Kelly!" Katniss laughed as Peeta hugged the lamppost looking over the crowd. He chuckled giving a dramatic wave of his arm.

"Americans?" A young woman asked their small group. Her voice was thick with a German accent.

"Yes, yes, we're Americans!" Johanna nodded at the woman. She waved her hands motioning them to follow her.

"Peeta! We're moving!" Katniss called up to the blonde man hanging on the lamppost. He jumped down grabbing her hand as they made their way through the crowd again. Katniss ignored the sudden jolt as Peeta's hand clasped around her gloved hand. They followed the German woman into a tall building. They raced up the crowded steps. Peeta dropped Katniss's hand once they reach the rooftop of the building. Katniss disregarded her immediate miss of his touch. They walked to the edge of the roof, staring over the thick stone ledge of the building. The vast crowd beneath them was breathtaking.

"Wow." Katniss gasped taking in the entire event. Peeta turned his head smiling down at her. She smiled up at him as the president's voice bellowed through the city. They listened as he spoke of the American's support of West Germany and discussed his policy against the Soviets. Peeta's hand brushed against the back of Katniss's cream color gloved hand. She smiled slightly before they laced their fingers together watching the President speak. She looked up, Peeta's blue eyes were watching her intently, she smiled shyly biting her bottom lip. He slowly leaned in, Katniss's heart rate quickened as he moved in closer; she swiftly turned her head as his lips grazed her cheek. She looked down at her shoes rapidly unlacing their fingers and dropping her hand to her side. His mouth hung slightly open in embarrassment as Katniss focused her attention on President Kennedy.

* * *

The plane had landed back early morning in New York City. All of the hung over reporters had filed out of the cabin leaving Katniss and the other stewardesses to clean their messes. Johanna and Annie had finished cleaning the cabin leaving Katniss to stack the cleaned dishes. Wiress had already left claiming an appointment with Ms. Trinkett she could not be late for.

"We should debrief this evening." Johanna called over her shoulder as her and Annie stepped off the plane. Katniss waved her hand wanting nothing more than to go home to her apartment and forget her flight to Berlin.

"Katniss," She jumped accidently slamming the cabinet closed. She thought she was alone on the plane. She turned around to Peeta's concerned face.

"Sorry, I thought I was alone."

"Oh" He smiled slightly pulling his hat from his head. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine Peeta." Katniss moved past him to gather more of the clean dishes that needed to be put away.

"No, I want to apologize for the way I acted." He turned following her deeper into the cabin. Katniss turned around on her heel facing the young captain. His face was tinged pink as he looked down at his leather shoes. "The way I acted was unacceptable." Katniss bit her lip stepping closer to him.

"No, I'm the one that needs to apologize to you." He raised his eyebrows in shock glancing up from his shoes. "You're right I don't know you and the things I said were horrible. I just…there was no excuse for my behavior." Peeta hesitantly touched Katniss's shoulder.

"Katniss, it's fine." He spoke softly as Katniss closed her eyes. "I shouldn't have tried to kiss you in Berlin." She looked up her gray eyes wide.

"You're right, you shouldn't have." She laughed. Peeta chuckled removing his hand from her shoulder, she immediately missed the warmth of his large hand.

"Can you blame a guy for taking a chance?" She giggled quietly shaking her head. "Do you need help with anything on here?" He motioned around the cabin.

"No, no, we finished with everything I was just double checking." He nods tucking his hat under his arm.

"Well since you're finished, how about I buy you a cup of coffee?" He smirked. Katniss laughed her heart jumping into her throat.

"You just don't quit?" He grins.

"Wouldn't have gotten where I am if I did." She tugged on her uniform jacket stepping closer to him.

"You're right, I don't know you." She smiled up at him. "But I would really like to." His face broke out into a large grin, his blue eyes lighting up with amusement.

"Coffee?" He held out the arm that was not holding his hat to her. She wrapped her gloved hand over the dark material of his captain's jacket.

"Coffee." She nodded walking off the plane with her pilot.

_the end._

* * *

_A/N:_ I wrote this for the Prompts in Panem: Everlark through the ages challenge. If any are familiar with the short lived television show Pan Am you may have recognized the JFK scene. This was my first Everlark fanfiction posted on so please be kind! ;)


End file.
